A Shimmering Snow Day
by Sundevil6
Summary: Join Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny as they experience the first snow day of the year! Post DH


A Shimmering Snow Day

By Sundevil6

A/N This story was written for the New Year's challenge of 2008, for the winter wonderland category. I hope you all enjoy it and I would love feedback. This would be a one shot sequel to "Beginning a New Life"

Two years after the final battle.

Bright light streamed into Ginny Weasley's (soon to be Potter) bedroom window directly into her sleeping eye. It was the bright light that made her eye flutter open and try to focus against the light. Her tangled long red hair a mess, she sat up and looked through the big window in her bedroom.

That's where she saw a joyous sight. The big oak trees that had been empty due to fall, where now frosted with shimmering hard snow. It almost looked like someone had plucked pieces of snow off the freshly fallen snow and had one by one placed on every twig, branch and limb of the big oaks. Snow was swirling down onto the frosted panes of her window. Ginny had always loved snow but it was always the first snow that fascinated her. She loved to put her nose right down to the ground and imagine that the whole world was a big ice block.

She remembered many years ago when her brothers had striped her off her bed, when she had been sleeping and carried her outside in her pyjamas and dumped her in the snow. Her mother had gone absolutely berserk and threatened to hex every one of them, while Ginny had been crying into her mother's bedtime gown moaning and groaning the whole time.

As she now looked back at that memory, she knew that she had been very upset at that moment but now she would look back and laugh about the whole thing. She looked back out to the window and now noticed that the snow reached all the way up to their broom shed's door handle! Only one thought came to her mind.

Snow day. A huge grin just came at the thought of it.

She practically jumped out of her warm cozy bed, put some clothes on and made her way down the stairs into the kitchen. The house was still dead quite. She realized that she had quiddicth practise today at five. But this did not stop Ginny Weasley soon to be Potter for having a fantastic snow day. Oh no, NO 

way. She could smell the eggs and toast that she knew her mother was making. As she entered the kitchen she said cheerily,

"Hey Mum"

"Oh good Ginny you're up," she said as she placed some eggs and toast in front of her. "I wanted to know what colour you want for the serviettes for the wedding." She showed her two different colours, one was a bright pink and the other was a bright pink.

"There both the same" Ginny remarked.

"No there not" Mrs. Weasley corrected her. "The one on the right is pink lavender and the other is lavender pink.

"Mum I though Harry and I made it clear to you that we want NO pink!" Ginny said rather fiercely.

"Yes... but pink is so much better!" thrusting the serviettes back into her hands.

"Mum you have my answer. NO"

"So what do you have on mum?" said Ginny trying to change the subject away from the wedding knowing that it would lead into another fight, while biting into the toast.

"Oh well mother things." Ginny just smirked at this.

"So what do you have on dear?"

"Fiancée things" Ginny said back. Her mother smiled.

"I can't believe you are getting married in five weeks."

"Ya I know." They sat in silence for awhile. Both lost in thoughts.

"Well I'll be off then" Ginny told Mrs. Weasley.

"Where to?" She asked with a hard expression on her face. "Not outside in this weather."

"No to Harry's" Ginny said as she pushed her chair back under the table.

"Oh then here take some food for him, he looks really thin these days."

"Mum you always think he looks thin."

"Well here take this."

Ginny grabbed the parcel that included a couple of frozen pizzas and a bunch of fruits. She grabbed her coat and some mittens in case she was going to go outside and made it to the fire. She grabbed a handful of powder and shouted.

"Twenty-nine Robin Place!" With a lick of green flames she was hurled into Harry's flat. She twirled while landing just able to gain her balance without dropping the provisions in the bag. She looked around in the dark living room. Harry's flat was located out of London away from all his fame and in the country side like the Burrow. Harry and Ginny had picked this place out when he had proposed to her earlier this year. The room was a wide room that curved in almost like a cylinder. There was a big armchair by the fireplace and a red coloured coach opposite of the chair. As she looked more and more at it she realized how much it looked like the Gryffindor common room.

There was a door on the left that lead outside, a beautify carved door that led to a small kitchen and an eating area. Where she placed the provisions. A door then led to the bedroom. All in all it wasn't a very big house but it was good for the time being. She hanged her coat on one of the racks. The house was dead silent. Harry must still be asleep she thought. Suddenly an idea crept in her head. An _awful_ idea. She raced outside grabbed a handful of snow and ran inside. When she reached Harry's she crept inside with the snow at ready. There was Harry sleeping peacefully. _Not for long_ she thought. With a devilish grin she crept onto the bed lifted the covers and lifted his under garment up, stuffed the snow down his back. The reaction was comical. Like a bomb Harry jumped up screaming hysterically. Running around the room trying to get the snow out from under his shirt, screaming like a little girl. Ginny was sent into a fit of laughter. Ginny sat there clutching her stomach for ages just laughing. Meanwhile Harry just stood there with a disgusted look on his face.

"Nice to see you to." Harry said with sarcasm in his voice. Glancing around in the racket that he had caused.

"Yes very." Ginny muttered still laughing.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm your fiancée remember?" Ginny said with bit of sarcasm in her voice." I'm allowed to go to my fiancée house aren't I?"

"I guess so" replied Harry back with a grin on his face. "Look at the time it's barely noon! Thanks for waking me up from a peaceful sleep." Harry snorted.

"Wait till we have kids, then you'll be hoping you'll be able to sleep to seven without interruption." Ginny remarked back still laughing. "Since we are still free from being Mother's and Father's do you want to have a snowball fight?" Ginny asked with a sweet voice and battling her eye lashes at him.

"But there's no snow!" Harry responded. Ginny gave him a look, that meant, _how long have you been asleep?_

"What?" he defended himself. Ginny answered this by moving his head into the view of the window. Harry's jaw practically dropped down in amazement.

"How, could that happen?" he asked in wonder.

"It's called snow" Ginny replied in a sweet voice.

"I know that" Harry scoffed back.

"So do you want to go outside?" Ginny asked again.

"Oh I guess so..." Harry answered "Only if I get to have payback." And with that Ginny broke for a run to get her coat. Harry having to get dressed grabbed Ginny from her hood and tried to stall her.

"Hey no fair!!" Ginny wined. Struggling to get Harry let go.

"All is fair in love and war sweetheart" Harry said sweetly. Fortunately for Ginny, Harry had to use two hands to put his sweater on. So she sprinted down to get her coat. She grabbed it and wrapped it around her and then dashed outside. The first step she took was like trying to walk in syrup. Her feet fell two feet deep until it finally reached the ground. She suddenly heard noise around her, so she turned and Harry was on her like a humming bird. He had tackled to her to the snow.

"Harry!!" She screeched as her face went straight into the snow.

"You little arse!!" She screeched at him as she resurfaced.

"I told you I would get pay back." Harry laughed at her.

"Well how do you like this!" Ginny told him. She scoped up a snowball and threw it at him. He ducked... and it hit Hermione full in the face. They stood there in shock at the sudden appearance at Hermione and where the snowball landed.

"Opps." Ginny said trying to hold back giggles. Ginny was usually good at holding back the giggles but the look on Hermione's face was priceless. Without warning Ginny burst out laughing for the second time of the day closely followed by Harry. Hermione to broke out laughing after she had scoped the snow of her face. Ron suddenly appeared around the corner. He stood staring at the scene, the scene of Harry, Ginny and Hermione laughing so hard their knees were buckling.

"Uhh what happened here?" Ron asked still awed by the laughter. It took about three minutes until they could control themselves. They retold Ron the story and to their dismay Ron looked rather grumpy.

"What's with the face!?" Ginny confronted him. With an angry look on her face. With his arms raised he said

"I missed all the fun!!" he complained. They continued to look at him until they realized that he was joking. "But now I won't!" He yelled and before they knew it every one of them had snow spread all across their face.

"WAR!!" Ginny screeched at her top of her lungs and with that they spread out from each other and started throwing snowballs at each other left right and center. A snowball came so close to her face that she spun around in wonder who threw it. When suddenly someone scoped her up by her legs and put her on his back.

"I HARRY JAMES POTTER HAVE CONGUERD GINNY WEASLEY!!" Harry yelled laughing.

"LET GO OF ME!!"

Ginny screamed slamming her fists down at him, but laughing the whole time. They looked at each other thinking the same thing. Mega team. Harry bent down for Ginny to pick up some snowballs and then he scoped her back up and then ran. Straight for Ron and Hermione. Ron stood there not getting the fact that Harry had Ginny on his shoulders with lots of snowballs running towards him. With strong arms, Harry and Ginny whipped the snow at Ron. Ron was blasted with them and he took cover immediately. Meanwhile Hermione being the smartest of the group dove for cover under an unusual tree behind the house.

They continued to fight for hours completely forgetting about Ginny's quidditch practise.

Please review!


End file.
